Big Brother
by Daughter Of The Shadows
Summary: Why is the Tendo home the only place in Japan that seems to have a new surprise every day?
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, it was created by Rumiko Takahashi and thus owned

Chapter One

_I'm coming to visit, Father._

_I don't care what you say and I don't care if Ranma remembers me._

_I'm coming and I'll be living with Momma._

_See you soon!_

_Lots of love, your daughter,_

_Kaira_

Genma Saotome looked over the small letter again. It had arrived in the postbox a week ago, a small little thing of white paper, beautifully perfected handwriting scrawled across it from his youngest child. His daughter, his baby girl, Ranma Saotome's little sister, Kaira Saotome. He nearly shook, not from excitement, not from anticipation, not by fact that he might have a cold, no, this was fear. Kaira may be a cute little thing, at least that's how he remembered the one year old, but she was a strong infant, and now she was fourteen, he could only imagine how strong the girl had become. And how she might be a _bit_ angry that he took her chance to grow with her big brother and father, but heck. It was for the sake of Ranma's training.

"Hey, Pop!" he jumped when his son's annoyingly loud voice echoed up the stairs and floated into their shared bedroom. "It's time for dinner! I'll eat it if you don't bring your carcass down here!!" and quiet steps and a loud groan from the bottom one told the old man that he had gone from the staircase. He sighed loudly, standing and letting the letter float to the ground, grabbing his signs and thick black pen. Those would be needed. After all, he was a panda right now.

-------

"Oh dear, how did this happen?" a brunette woman asked, moving a white towel around on a small girl's head. She giggled at her mother and told her again, her voice small and childish, but mature in a way.

"Kai-chan _told_ you, Momma! It started to rain and I got wet, the cold water made Kai-chan small!" she tugged slightly on the large white T-shirt that had been deemed her nightshirt. The towel was moved from her head, her shining black hair falling down to her waist, she smiled brightly at her young looking mother, Nadoka Saotome, her blue eyes shining. Nadoka's eyes scanned her face, she looked nearly exactly like Ranma.

-------

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the Tendo Dojo, waking those not awake and alarming those who were. Those who were being Kasumi Tendo, the oldest sister-almost a mother replacement-of the three Tendo girls. She moved from the kitchen, wiping off her hands on her apron, her brown hair lightly brushing her neck. She opened the door, looking forward first, then down when a small tug came on her apron. She kneeled down to the small, black-haired girl's height, smiling kindly, the little girl looked a bit embarrassed and around five years old, but somehow her blue eyes held maturity.

"Hello, Little one. Are you lost?" she asked in a patient voice, the little girl shook her head. Kasumi took in what she was wearing. A red chinese shirt, like the one Ranma always wore, chinese shoes, a black belt of a sort kept the shirt from being too baggy on the small child, and her silky black hair in two low, pigtail braids. A yellow backpack hung slightly off her back, she turned, reaching into it and pulling out a slip of paper. She blinked at it a second, then read quietly,

"Kasumi-san?" Kasumi smiled and nodded, taking the paper from her, "Momma said give this to Kasumi-san." Kasumi's brown eyes glazed over it and she gasped slightly, then smiled once more.

"You're Ranma's little sister?" the girl nodded, "And your name is Kaira?"

"Kai-chan, please." Kasumi nodded,

"Sure, Kai-chan...and Mrs. Saotome states that you're really fourteen despite your appearence?" Kaira nodded and smiled cutely, the placed her forefinger in front of her lips.

"Sssh, though! Kai-chan wants that to be secret! Kai-chan wants to surprise Ranma-niisan!" Kasumi giggled, placed the note in her pocket and picked Kaira up in her arms.

"Alright, let's take you inside and I'll wake everyone up...oh, Kai-chan, would you like breakfast?" Kaira nodded happily, slipping her shoes from her feet so they fell near-silently onto the floor. Kasumi carried her to the living room, setting her on the ground where she clambered over to the table, sitting on her knees. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned on her palms, Kasumi walking over to the stairs and calling up them to the half-asleep people on the second floor. "Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Grandfather, Father, Uncle Saotome! It's breakfast time and we have a guest!" now walking down the steps and into the living room came three teenagers, two girls, one boy that Kaira recognized as Ranma immediately, a small old man, a panda who just had to be her father, she guessed, and a man with a black mustache and shoulder length black hair. Everyone's attention went to the little girl sitting at their table, she stood up tall and bowed, standing again with a cute smile.

"Good morning, everyone." she said in a polite, but over-killingly cute voice. One of the girls, the one with shorter hair that was a blue/black color and brown eyes, plus a smaller chest, ran over picking her up and giving her a tight, but not spine-crushing hug.

"Awww!!! You are just so kawaii!!" she cooed, Kaira giggled, hugging her arms around the girl's neck.

"Are you Akane-niichan?" she asked, peering into her brown eyes, the girl smiled and nodded.

"Yep, that's right, I'm Akane Tendo!" she set her down and she ran over to the group, pointing to each of them. First at the other girl, who had short hair as well, but it was brown, and the same brown eyes.

"And you're Nabiki-chan!" she nodded,

"Yup. Nabiki Tendo." she then pointed to the small old man,

"Happosii-sama!" he laughed in a slightly perverted, wrinkled out voice.

"That's correct, little miss!" next it was the black haired man,

"Papa Soun!" he smiled,

"If that's what you'd like to call me, I'm Soun Tendo." then the boy,

"Ranma-niisan!" he nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks at how cute this girl was. She giggled, pointing at the panda. "And you're Papa! But Momma calls you Mr. Panda thanks to the jusenkyo curse!" they all paled, except Kasumi in the kitchen, humming to herself happily.

"H-How did you..." she smiled, holding up one finger in a teacher sort of way.

"Papa took Ranma-niisan away from home when Kai-chan was little, they went and trained in China, at the cursed jusenkyo springs, Papa fell in first, in the spring of drowned panda! So when he gets wet with cold water, he turns into a panda! Then Ranma-niisan fell in and fell into the spring of drowned girl, and when splashed with cold water become Ranma-nii_chan_!" she giggled, and raised a small hand. "I fell into the spring of drowned child! Kai-chan's really fourteen, nice to meet you!" the panda, or Genma as it seemed, dashed from the room, leaving everyone gaping. He grabbed a copper tea kettle, it's spout filtering steam, and poured it over her head, she squealed. Everyone's eyes widened more-if even possible-when the steam lightly cleared. Her hands were now on her head and the small little girl they had just been staring at was now a teenage girl with an even better body than female Ranma. "Owww!! That was _hot_!!! Papa is mean to poor Kai-chan!" she whined.

"Kai-chan, everyone, breakfast is ready! Oh...Kai-chan, is this what you really look like?" Kasumi asked, standing next to the table where a feast now sat. Kaira turned and nodded, moving her hands from her head. Kaira's hair had gotten a bit longer, now to the backs of her knees, and the shirt was smaller now, thanks to her grown body. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and pulled out a pair of black biker shorts. She slipped those on so her legs weren't _completely_ bare, smiling at Ranma.

"It's nice to see you again, Ranma-niisan. Do you remember Kai-chan at all?" she asked coming up close to him. He blushed, she really looked a _lot_ like him, but with longer hair, younger face and a female body. He thought back, then clearly remembered a small baby girl holding onto his finger tightly. He nodded subconciously and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kai-chan missed you, Ranma-niisan!" he laughed, fighting down a hard-on, mentally remindng himself that this was his _fourteen year old __**sister**_hugging him. But her breasts against his chest certainly did _not_ feel like a fourteen year old's. He patted her head and she let go, dropping back to the floor, seeing as she only reached his shoulders, a cute smile on her face.

"Let's eat, eh, Kai-chan?" he picked up the name instantly when Kasumi-and the girl herself-had said it. She nodded and took a seat between him and Akane at the table, Akane kept patting her head, and she seemed to enjoy it greatly. They ate happily, a small conversation going between them, mostly talk about Kaira had gotten there and such. She suddenly stopped eating and turned to Akane.

"Akane-niichan?"

"Hm? What is is, Kai-chan?" Akane asked, giving her her attention. She looked like she was thinking a second then asked;

"Do you like being Ranma-niisan's finacee?" Ranma started to cough on the rice he was eating, pounding his fist into his chest. "Ah! Oh no, Ranma-niisan!" she turned to the boy, placing a caring hand on his shoulder, he stopped and turned to her with a nervous smile.

"All we do is fight." she held a blank expression.

"But that's what lovers do...then they get over it and they have se--" Nabiki had reached over the table, slapping a hand over her mouth, knowing where that sentence was going. Kaira pulled her hand away, giving an apologetic glance. "Sorry...AIIIE!!!!" she screamed, falling back slightly on the heels of her hands when Happosii placed himself firmly on her breasts.

"I couldn't stand it any longer!! They were calling me!!" Kaira blinked innocently, pointing down at him and glancing over at Ranma with a 'What Do I Do Now?' look. Ranma stood, wrenching the old man from her and throwing him outside the dojo and into a koi pond.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT!!!" he yelled, plopping back down beside her, a bit closer, and comenced eating his rice a bit haughtily. She watched him blankly for a second before leaning over a placidly kissing his cheek, which instantly warmed at the contact, and also broke his last strand of control. He jumped up, moving quickly to the bathroom. "EXCUSE ME!!!" that innocent, yet helpless look she had had nearly brought him over the edge, but the innocent little kiss had done it. Nabiki, Akane, Soun and Genma laughed hysterically, Kasumi giggled a little, Kaira didn't understand what had just happened, but there had been something in her brother's pants...

End of chapter one. -giggles- so whatcha' think? Different, eh? Leave me a review and maybe something you'd like to see in later chapters, dunno...leave me a good review and maybe I'll love you enough to put it in, maybe. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, it was created by Rumiko Takahashi and is thus owned

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Kaira arrived, and not very many strange things had happened. At least not as many as usual. Kaira met P-chan and was instantly enthralled by him, then she met Ryouga who she liked just as much, maybe even a little more. Now P-chan came around a lot more and played with Kaira, who usually remained a child. Ranma trained with her, and either she was a really fast learner or she had been training for a while, Akane came in every once in a while to help. And then finally the three teens'-Nabiki, Ranma and Akane-spring break from school was over and they had to go back. Ranma sighed in annoyance Monday morning while sitting at the table with the two families, but something caught his attention, Kaira wasn't there.

"Uh, hey...where's Kai-chan?" he asked aloud, Akane looked at him over her rice bowl.

"You didn't know? She got enrolled at the middle school next to our high school, she's getting dressed in her new uniform." Akane squealed, "Oooooh, I can't wait to see it! That school is supposed to have the cutest female uniform!"

"And they do!" Everyone now turned to the staircase where said cursed girl was standing. The girls all 'awwwww'-ed and the boys' jaws nearly dropped. Well, Ranma's and Happosai's did anyway. Genma's eyes were wide, seeing his daughter's legs near full revealed under the black miniskirt, her white socks ran all the way up to mid-thigh. Her shirt was long sleeved and black as well, the collar was white with a red stripe, a white tie came from underneath the collar, a red stripe on that as well. Akane and Nabiki hugged her tightly, Kasumi looked the uniform over with interest, then noticed her hair.

"You can't go to school with your hair the same as always, Kai-chan. May I fix it differently?" Kaira looked up at her with a smile,

"Sure! Kai-chan doesn't mind!" the two sisters let go of the younger teen, who followed Kasumi into the kitchen. Ranma looked over at Happosai from the corner of his eyes, seeing the perverted gleam in his large eyes. A red aura instantly glowing around the teen's body, Kaira seemed to see it as she emerged from the kitchen. "Ranma-niisan...why are you angry?" he forced himself to calm and laughed nervously.

"Ehe, sorry 'bout that." her hair was slightly wavy from being in braids all the time. The top layer of it was pulled into a ponytail over the rest of her hair that fell down her back, Kasumi cut a few inches off of it, so now it was just above the hem of her shirt. Her bangs were styled away from her face so her blue eyes could be seen. "Erm, anyway...ready to go to school, kid?" he stood up, picking up his school bag from the floor, Akane and Nabiki following. She nodded, running out of the room with a wave, Kasumi handing her her school bag. She was the first to reach the door and slip her shoes on.

"C'mon, you three are slow!" she ran out the door, waiting at the gate to the Tendo home. Akane, Nabiki and Ranma coming out the door a few secnds later. Ranma hopped onto the fence, putting his hands behind his head. Nabiki went ahead, catching up to her friends, Kaira walked next to Akane calmly. "Akane-niichan..."

"Yea, Kai-chan?"

"I-Is middle school, you know...hard and scary?" the younger girl looked frightened, Akane looked a bit confused.

"Did you never go to school?" Kaira shook her head, a little embarrassed. "No, it's fun going to school...I mean, some classes are boring, but you learn a lot and make new friends!" Kaira looked lighter-hearted,

"Whew, that's better...Kai-chan is really excited to go to school!"

"Well, good, 'coz we're here." Ranma stated, jumping from the fence and pointing to two large white buildings. "You go to the one on the right. Head to the office and find out where you're class is." she nodded limply, and strayed from her brother, walking through the school's gate. Akane looked a little worried,

"You think she'll be okay?" he only nodded with a smile, walking to their own school.

-------

"This is Kaira Soatome, it's her first time going to school in a while, she had been trianing in China and was unable to attend. Please, everyone try to make her feel comfortable." Kaira smiled kindly at her homeroom teacher, Mr. Nakamura. "Is there anything you would like to add, Saotome-chan?" Kaira shook her head lightly, then frowned slightly.

"Where is Kai-chan going to sit?" he gave her a soft smile, and his brown eyes scanned over the class. A few boys winked in her direction, some girls waving in a friendly way, the other girls glaring at her beautiful body.

"Ah, why not next to Yamanaka-kun? Yamanaka-kun, raise your hand." A hand when into the air lazily and her blue eyes traveled to it, the hand lead down an arm, that was connected to a boy with white-ish colored hair. Glasses rested on his nose, slightly enlarging-in a good way-his violet eyes, he had a bored look, his chin in his palm. She nodded to the teahcer, walking to the middle row, sitting next to Yamanaka in the two-seater desk. His hand went down, finding his pencil again, he scribbled something on the lined piece of paper, sliding it into her view. She glanced down at it;

_You really from China?_ at his look, she took it she was supposed to reply. Digging her own blue pen from her bag, she wrote a small reply, her handwriting straight and slightly tilted.

_No...I was __**in**__ China training..._she slid the paper back over and his eyes roamed over it, the tip of his pencil tapping it slightly until he wrote something down, giving the paper back.

_Martial artist?_

_Sort of...I guess you could say that_

_What's your name again?_ she stared at his messy, but still legible, handwriting for a few seconds.

_Kaira Saotome...and yours?_

_Kenji...Kenji Yamanaka..._

_What would you like me to call you?_ it took him nearly a minute to reply this time.

_Just Kenji, you can add a suffix if you want, I don't mind as long as you don't call me chan --#_. there was a small little face, she giggled under her breath at it. _Same question._

_Kai-chan, it's what most everyone who knows me calls me._ he didn't reply back this time, just scribbled on another sheet of paper, she guessed he had resumed taking notes, that was until the paper slid back to her again.

_How old are you?_

_14...what about you?_ he didn't write his age, just asked another question.

_When's your birthday?_ she raised an eyebrow, but answered the question all the same.

_March 27th_ she didn't bother asking his, because she figured he would ask a different question instead of reply, which he did.

_Are you Ranma Saotome's sister or something?_ she blinked at it, then slid it back to him after writing;

_Yes, how did you know?_

_Apparently my cousin likes the girl he's betrothed to and my other cousin likes him._ _Both cousins are insane, airheads, but Tatewake is worse than Kodachi. _She snickered silently, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki had told her of the Kuno Siblings. Kodachi went to an all girls' school and was a great gymnist, but a bit loopy. She went after Ranma as a boy and sought to kill female Ranma, not knowing they were the same person. She called herself the Black Rose. Tatewake was supposed to be just as bad. He was in kendo and very good, but also a bit loopy. He sought after both Akane and the female Ranma, he also wanted to kill boy Ranma, once again, not knowing they were the same person. He called himself Blue Thunder. The guy was an absolute nut, but Nabiki liked him, he was a good buyer of pictures she secretly took of female Ranma and Akane, hey, if you have money, Nabiki likes ya'.

_Yes...I know them..they are a bit crazy, huh?_ she made a small smiley face and slid back over. It was almost instant when he slid the paper back, his handwriting at the bottom of the page.

_15, March 27th_ she stared at it. His birthday was the same day as her's, they obviously had nothing else to talk about, so she folded the paper and slippes it into her school bag, looking up to take notes of what Mr. Nakamura said.

End of chapter two. Thank you to those people who read and subscribed to my story. And to my one review, yes this will be a Ranma/Akane fic. I wouldn't write incest, Ranma is just a teenage guy and hey, innocence is cute, right? Kaira is going to be paired with...uh...I'm not going to tell you that...anyway. Review my lovely readers!

PS: Thanks to Kat for looking my story over and telling me what you thought!

Ja Ne!

Daughter Of The Shadows


End file.
